Et Symphoniæ Siderum
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Faites pas attention au titre, ceci va être un simple recueil de poésie ou de traduction de chansons qui traiteront des personnages de FFXV. Un petit loisir qui me plait bien, et que je partagerais quand ça me chanteras x) ou plutôt quand l'inspiration me frapperas de plein fouet. "Poesia ad symphoniae aeternum" Prompto/Gladio/Iggy/Ravus/Ardyn/Régis
1. À l'aube - Prompto

**Je me faisait chier a travailler sans arrivé a avancer, alors quoi de mieux qu'une traduction "revisiter" des chansons "Al alba" pour me détendre :) En plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publier :p désolé...**

 **L'une est de Luis Eduardo Aute, l'autre de Paco de Lucia. Je les aies mélangé :3**

 **L'aube me rappelant** ** **Noctis (aka:** le prince de l'aube). Je me suis dit que la chanson irait bien a un pov de Prompto.  
**

* * *

 **A l'aube**

Si je te disais, mon amour

Que j'ai peur de l'aube.

Que depuis que j'attends,

Je ne sais qui sont ces étoiles.

Ce qu'elles me veulent avec leurs menaces.

Je ne veux pas savoir non plus que la lune saigne

Au fil de sa lame.

Parce-que je sais, qu'après cette longue nuit

Viendra une nuit plus longue.

Je veux pas que tu m'abandonne, mon amour.

A l'aube,

Le peuple que tu as laissé

Se cache dans les fossés,

Mangeant ses dernières fleurs.

On dirait qu'ils savent que le jour prochain,

Viens avec un appétit d'ogre.

Et moi, je pressent qu'après cette nuit

Des milliers de vautours muets étendront leurs ailles

Dans cette silencieuse danse,

Dans ce maudit ballet de la mort.

Ne meurs pas, mon amour.

Ne deviens pas la poudre a canon du matin.

Parce que je sais qu'après cette nuit,

viendra une nuit sans fin...

A l'aube,

Tu es partit a l'aube.

Tu as remplie mon corps du feu de l'amour,

Puis tu est partit a l'aube.

Et a l'aube.

A l'aube, tu t'en es allé.

Le rêve d'amour entre nous s'est terminé

Et j'en garderais a jamais le secret.

A l'aube,

Tu es partit a l'aube.

Tu t'en es allé un jour, de ce rêve d'amour.

Ce rêve d'amour et de sang.

Tu cherchais la mort, mon amour,mon ami.

Mon amour, mon amant.

Aaah! Amour, que puis-je attendre de cette vie,

Si je ne puis plus t'offrir mon amour.

Si je ne peux désiré ardemment ton affection et tes baisés.

Ô amour, tes yeux brillent pour la lune

et ce reflets d'argent se reflète sur ton corps et ton visage de nacre.

Et a l'aube.

A l'aube tu t'en iras,

Mettant un terme a cet amour.

Entre toi et moi, ce seras la fin

Mais je garderais notre secret.

Et toi, tu t'en ira a l'aube.

Aaah, Je rêverais encore de cet amour.


	2. L'Olympiade - Gladiolus

**Nouvelle petite trad, cette fois ci de Tiziano Ferro - L'olimpiade/ Mio fratello (deux chanson encore une fois) Et ça seras un pov pour le bouclier sexy :3 Gladius chou~**

 **Je me suis servi d'un style d'écriture que je maîtrise absolument pas. Totalement pomper sur un texte de mon amie Izayie xD Alors désolé si le tout est assez décousue.**

 **Je corrigerais les erreurs quand j'aurais le temps et l'envie :p**

* * *

 **Mon frère**

Mon frère me ressemblait  
Comme un chat qui ressemble a un ours...  
Il tenait fort sa colère.  
Cette colère aveugle, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.  
Battant souvent un rythme trop rapide, comme des tirs enflammés  
Se souvenant de la cadence  
Commençant un nouveau voyage chaque jour  
Et si le monde lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais finir de l'acculer  
Il terminait par faire du sur place et n'avancer jamais trop loin  
Mais recommençait tous les jours

Et moi, je faisais ce que je pouvais.  
J'étais trop dur, je sais ça.  
Mais je sais aussi qu'il était trop têtu  
Il voulait garder la tête haute et pardonné son destin  
Mais il était terrifié... Oui.  
Il se souvient de la peur ? De ce qui l'effrayait?  
Moi, je me rappelle qu'il nous a surpris...  
Avec un dernier sourire.

J'aurais dû lui dire

"Laisse tomber ! Un trône, c'est juste un putain de fauteuil. Trop grand pour toi, gamin"  
... Comment se sent-il maintenant ?  
J'ai passé ma vie à lui redire les mêmes choses.  
"Regarde-moi et prends en de la graine. Ce sera mieux que de parler.  
Et donne toi a fond !  
Sois plus audacieux, sers toi de tes armes. Cours s'il le faut."  
Il a dû jouer sa partie.  
Avec un effort infini...

Je lui ai dit

" Sois fort, c'est la vie, et tu sais qu'elle te défie.  
Elle t'invite a te battre a ses cotés.  
Tu vas la laisser ? Peut-être a cause de ta stupide indolence ? Tu gagnes et tu abandonnes...  
Ça te fais rire?"

Il était mon paradoxe !  
Il riait quand je ne riais pas.  
Ou il n'y avait rien.  
Rien de drôle.

Et moi, je me demandais pourquoi  
Pourquoi ?  
Me disant  
Si il continu a faire des erreurs, il finira par se noyer.  
Il ne réussira jamais, dans ces grandes Olympiades...  
Et je lui ai juste dit  
"Pfff qui a raison ? De moi, de toi, de l'âme ?  
Juste ferme là et saute !  
La foutue distance qui sépare ton rêve de la réalité  
Brûle-la. Roule et part. Part loin !"

Mon frère avait des doutes sur son bonheur...  
Il n'était pas coupable.  
Il ne savait pas.  
Mon frère me regarde maintenant de loin  
Et je comprends que j'ai fait semblant.

Je lui ai encore dit

"Va a droite, regarde un peu sur le côté, tu connais déjà tout ça.  
Fais-y un pied de nez. Simplement.  
Pousse l'accélérateur a fond  
Tout a la fin.  
Tu seras un vrai dur  
Un vrai grand  
Alors pousse les gaz et vas-y  
Passe-moi cette quatrième maintenant !  
Je suis là, je te laisserais pas seul  
Je te dois ça, tu l'sais.

Frappe du poing sur ta poitrine  
Jure, crie-le !  
Je me lèverais pour toi et n'abandonnerais jamais.  
Tu vas rire quand t'auras gagné, champion !  
Et tu sauras que ce que tu as  
Tu le dois qu'a toi-même"

Pourtant, je regarde les photos où il souriait  
Et je sais qu'il était malade.  
C'est pas si étrange qu'il ait eu peur...  
Et je sais maintenant quel était le remède.

"Mon frère, pardonne-nous de ne pas avoir vu plus loin."

On le savait tous quand il est revenu  
Il était épuisé.  
On lui a juste dit qu'il réussira ces Olympiades  
Parce qu'on était là.  
"Fais pas ta chochotte! Vas-y mon grand !"  
Qui a eu raison ?  
De moi, de toi, de l'âme ?

Mon frère, je n'oublierais jamais ton nom...


	3. La peur que tu occultais - Ignis

**Une nouvelle trad d'après la chanson "La paura che" de Tiziano Ferro**  
 **Le texte n'as presque plus rien a voir avec le lyric de base mais en reste fortement inspiré.**  
 **Ce sera un POV d'Ignis pour cette fois ^^ J'ai passé l'épisode avant hier et j'avais extrêmement envie d'écrire de sa part ;)**  
 **Encore la flemme de corriger... Soyez indulgent**  
 **Enjoy et seeyou soon :3**

* * *

 **La peur que tu occultais :**

Tu vas me mentir en face ?

Ça me blesse, tu sais...

Tes mots sonnent totalement faux

Je le sais depuis longtemps.

On n'oublie pas un mensonge, dit avec un grand sourire.

J'ai voulu t'avertir...

Je me demande juste pourquoi tu continues a vouloir être comme une nuit lumineuse

S'il ne reste aucun éclat, pas la moindre étoile.

Tu as tes limites, je l'ai bien compris.

J'ai aussi les miennes...

La peur a mouillée mes yeux

Alimentée par la lancinante distance que tu installes.

J'ai voulu te l'apprendres

J'ai voulu te l'inculquer

Mais oublie ça !

Ce n'était pas possible.

Tu as bandés mes yeux, comme on essaye de calmer un cheval effrayé.

Je t'ai juste fait confiance et laissé jouer avec l'illusion.

La lacération dans ma poitrine se creusant plus profondément.

Un comble pour la prudence,

D'avoir laisser la porte ouverte a ces mensonges.

Je pouvais voir la différence entre l'amour et tes addictions

La différence entre ces "On ira quand on peux" et le "Je ne peut pas vivre sans"

Te voir souffrir d'un amour rare m'a fais prendre conscience

Que plus je vis et moins j'apprends de toi

Toi que je pensais connaître entièrement.

J'ai failli...

Je ne suis pas contre

Un comble, pour la prudence.

Dites le, faites le.

Après tout, rien ne changera.

Dites le maintenant et après.

Aimez-vous, puis oubliez.

Chacun de ces instants sera un présent

Qui restera ancré dans ce temps, tel quel.

Bien que je serais seul a la fin

À y avoir consenti

À le garder en mémoire comme la seule chose que j'ai laissé passer.

Parce que je savais que ça ne changerais rien.

Si ce n'est combler la blessure de ma poitrine qui se creusais en sachant ce qui t'attendais.

J'ai toujours eu peur, mais ça ne t'as pas atteint.

Qu'aurai-je pu faire...

Ton destin est aujourd'hui encore, entre tes mains.

Je serais ton ombre, si tu l'acceptes.

Laisse-moi rester près de toi.

Je suis prêt a fermer les yeux aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Tu sais très bien que je me fiche de savoir que tu abandonnes...

Seule ta vie m'importe.

Mais je sais que tu ne vas pas le faire.

Alors je resterais a tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin...

Je te demanderais pardon une énième fois

Et la peur mouillera mes yeux de nouveau

Je faillirai de nouveau et m'excuserais encore.

Pardon de ne pas avoir pu faire plus...

Pardon d'en être la cause

J'espère au moins, avoir semé le doute pour lequel on m'employait.

J'ai failli.

Je me suis senti frère, et non ami.

J'aurais dû comprendre que nos sentiments dépassaient nos fonctions, bien avant que ça ne commence.

Dès que tu m'as serré la main, La prudence a déserté

Il y avait trop de confiance et beaucoup trop d'innocence dans ton regard.

J'aurais dû savoir

Mais j'ai juste eu peur de te transformer avec mes doutes.

J'ai failli...

C'est un amour si rare

Ce sentiment de respect

Cette fraternité

Et cette addiction...

Tu a tout changer a jamais.

Je ne pourrais pas être un autre maintenant

Toujours ton servant

La voix de la prudence qui n'a pas su te guider...

Laisse moi donc douter encore un instant

Car je sais que la fin est proche

Et lève encore la tête vers ce ciel inanimé

Tu l'attends, tu l'espères ?

Où tu t'en sens juste obligé ?

Mais oublie ça... C'est déjà fait.

Aimez-vous, de toute façon rien ne va changer.

J'ai vu ta fin, je la connais

La peur que tu avais.


	4. Le roi de quoi ! - Ravus

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongUn nouveau petit texte que m'as inspiré Mlle AStarligthLady avec son OS "A nus"/strongbr /strongUne introspection, encore une fois... Sur l'ex grand commandant Ravus Nox-Fleuret. Le moment est perdu quelques pars entre la mort de Luna et les dernières lettres que Ravus a écrit./strongbr /strongC'est très court, mais j'avais envie d'être concise :p/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongEnjoy :)/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"strongLe roi de quoi ?!/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Ne pourrai-je pas les aider, eux non plus ?br /J'étais le descendant d'une lignée d'Oracles ayant pour seule raison d'exister,br /la protection d'un roi prédestiné a chasser les ténèbres d'un monde perdu...br /Et j'en étais venu a me perdre dans les rangs de l'héré /Cruels destins s'entrecroisent comme la danse de furieux serpents/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Leurs venins restant dans ses crocs aiguisés/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"qui nous laboure la chaire sans répits,br /ce destin sans foi ne nous auras au final rien /Rien de plus que l'inconscience d'être en /De ce roi si abject qui l'eut traité comme une marionnette de plus sur le front d'une bataille dont le but m'é /A l'impotence qui me caractérise dans chaque choix que je /J'aurais voulu mettre a mon doigt cet anneau,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"et être l'homme qu'il /J'ai fini par perdre le bras qui voulais /Me soumettant a une autorité que je ne voulais pas,br /chaque pas devenait un /La protéger était mon seul souhait,br /elle qui ne vouait sa vie qu'a un écervelé.br /Un incapable trop gâté, qui ne connaissait rien de ce qu'elle /J'aurais tant aimé qu'il l'en empêche...br /Ce crétin prétentieux !br /Ce roi de quoi ?!br /Le fils de l'homme qui est partit comme un voleur quand elle lui eut offert le /Laissant aux mains ennemies, la vie de notre gé /Cet idiot qui m'a tendu la clef de leur insatiable combat,br /alors que je venais de trahir par pure vengeance,br /ces années de coopération dicté par une "allégeance divine".br /Ce grand roi qui est mort en héros,br /laissant sur les épaules trop fragiles d'une femme sanctifiée,br /le poids du fils prodige et d'un royaume a /Stupide !br /Stupides Dieux ! Stupides Rois !br /Stupides larmes qui brouillent un regard si bienveillant !br /Stupide sang qui abreuve le sol meurtri d'une terre déjà vaine et /Je voudrais l'avoir sauvé.br /Elle, eux...br /J'en étais incapable,br /je ne suis pas l'élu...br /Je ne suis même plus grand /Je n'ai plus de terres,br /plus de patrie,br /plus de famille a dé /Même plus assez de haine pour le /Les ombres vont finir par consumer ce corps dénué de volonté,br /alors dans un dernier effort,br /Je voudrais le reconnaître et me /Petit prince stupide, tu es bien le /J'attends de toi et de tes incapables valets,br /que vous vengiez la mort de ma très chère /Je demande pardon pour ne pas avoir cru en /Maintenant, je sais de quoi tu es le roi...br /Le roi des espoirs de ceux qui ont péri pour ta lignée !br /Mais aussi le roi de ceux qui n'ont plus aucun espoir a sustenter...br /Petit prince stupide,br /je te reconnais comme mon /Comme le roi des perdus sur les terres dé /Comme le roi de la fin d'une éternité.br /D'une fin infini et orchestré./p 


	5. Trahison - Ardyn

**Un nouveau petit texte qui n'as rien d'un poème. Il faut le voir comme s'il était raconté par Ardyn Izunia, au moment du combat final.** **C'est bel et bien mon avis sur le perso, et je sais qu'il diffère énormément d'une personne a l'autre ^^ surtout que son DLC tarde a arriver et qu'on as pas encore eut tout les points du problème. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je laisse les histoires de successions et de magie royale de coté :p Je me concentre sur un aspect plus... métaphorique du tout. Comme a mon habitude x)** **Sur ce, a la prochaine ;) surement sur Regis, du coup.**

* * *

 **Trahison**

Il était une fois un homme au pouvoir puissant  
Il était capable de purifier les humains de la peste des étoiles,  
Absorbant leurs ténèbres dans son propre corps.  
Ces ténèbres lui conférèrent encore plus de puissance  
Il devint invincible.  
Immortel.

Tellement, que les Dieux prirent peur.  
Pensant qu'ils ne pourraient plus le contrôler,  
ils décidèrent de lui couper la tête, lui retirant la couronne qui l'ornait.  
Couronne qui finit sur le crâne d'un second roi.  
Lui ôtant ainsi les terres qui lui revenaient de droit. Le trône que le peuple lui devait.  
Salissant son nom pour qu'aucune prière ne lui soit dédiée.  
L'invitant a expier son péché.  
Celui d'être épris de la vie, au point que son regard, jamais ne la quittait.

La colère que lui causa la trahison des Dieux  
devint tellement grande qu'elle le sépara de tout autre sentiment

.  
Oubliant sa logique  
Défiant son ego  
Effaçant toute fantaisie  
Et se jurant d'annihiler son empathie, seul souvenir de ce qu'il fut été.

Ce roi qui fut un Dieu, le premier.  
Devint un Dieu errant.  
Qui n'avait pour seul but,  
que celui de devenir la mort, pour priver chaque être qu'il avait un jour sauvé  
de celle qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher.

Et la Vie s'éprit de cette partie de lui, qui avait un cœur de héros.  
L'empathie, que le Cristal eut un jour choisie.  
Celui qu'elle savait capable de tout donner  
dans le seul but de sauver. Sans rien attendre en retour.  
Celui dont le roi déchu, s'eut séparé par orgueil.

Et tu sais qui a conclu que la vie avait raison, et la bénit dans ses actions ?  
Oui, ce même chère Dieu qui coupa la tête du roi.  
Et l'autre, le dieu de toute forme, le soutint.  
Mais le Dieu errant fini par se venger  
Il pris la vie du jour et sa lumière d'or,  
Et leur donna la mort, cette nuit éternelle.  
Laissant ces faibles créations sans aucune défense contre ses daemons,  
Et s'assit sur ce trône qui lui fut proscrit.

Il attendit le jour, bien qu'il n'existait plus,  
Où la conscience du monde reviendrait le heurter de sa lumière  
et revendiquer son rang royal, La noblesse de sa quête.  
Et le jour arriva où ce pâle souvenir d'une grandeur oublié  
se tint devant le vrai Dieu.  
et le Dieu face a lui, lui promit  
que son histoire finirait avec lui, quand sa lignée verra sa fin.  
Quand plus personne ne se souviendra de qui fut, cette faible empathie.  
Il lui promit avec un sourire défait,  
en lui montrant les cadavres de ceux qui l'eurent un jour blessé...

Et l'empathie, dans un dernier soupire  
Voulu le sauver.


	6. C'était un Roi - Régis

**Le Régis a mit du temps a venir :p Tout simplement parce que j'essaie de finir les nouveaux chapitres de mes autres fictions (Et aussi, parce que le boulot).**  
 **Pas de racontage de la scène final. Par pour l'instant en tout cas. Je ne me sens pas assez inspiré pour :'( Et c'est une scène beaucoup trop poignante pour la poser juste histoire de...**  
 **Bref ! C'est donc la réaction de Régis face a l'annonce des Six que je mets a l'honneur ^^**

 **Sur ce, a plus :p**

* * *

 **C'était un Roi :**

 **C'était un homme sage.**

Il était confiant Quand le cristal lui dit de le retrouver.

Il avait lui aussi parcouru ces plaines, ces vallées, ces montagnes et ces grottes.

Il avait vu toutes ces mers, ces lacs et jusqu'à la moindre flaque d'eau de ces terres.

Ses terres.

Il l'avait protégé et dirigé du mieux qu'il put, ce royaume...

Et puis, entres ces guerres.

A chaque bataille.

Remerciait ses frères de leur appui.

Louait les dieux qui l'avaient soutenu.

 **C'était un homme sage, un roi aimant...**

Ce brave dirigeant, dit avoir connu la joie.

La plus grande qu'il est pu espérer.

Car de son union avec celle qu'il aimait, naquit la plus belle chose qui ait été.

Un enfant bénit des cieux.

Brillant telle le cristal sacré, d'une pureté inégalée.

Dans ses précieux reflets, l'on pouvait déceler une couleur bleutée.

La force immuable dans ses rayons de lumière et cette étrange lueur de ciel du soir, lui rappelèrent une histoire.

Celle du diamant bleu.

Le plus pur, le plus précieux...

Il nomma alors, cette joie naissante,

Noctis, en l'honneur de ses iris.

Et cet enfant grandit rapidement, beaucoup trop aux yeux du roi...

Devenant un garçon de cinq années aux yeux de nuit sereine.

Un garçon doux, rêveur et emphatique.

Un petit prince héritier, au cœur parfait.

Et le roi, son père, lui contait tout les soir une partie de son histoire.

Sa vie fut une quête, un récit, un puzzle dont chaque morceau lui était confié.

Et chaque nuit, le petit rêvait de vivre une aventure telle que la sienne.

Avec des deamons a vaincre, des citoyens a sauver, un cristal a retrouver.

Une mission confiée par les divinités.

 **C'était un homme sage, un roi aimant... Et un père modèle.**

Puis un jour, ce grand roi entendit de nouveau les Dieux l'appeler.

L'Ether s'adressa a lui, annonçant sa prophétie.

Son enfant, sa vie, sa joie.

Son petit garçon serait bel et bien un grand roi.

Son petit prince était l'élu.

Le Dieu du tout lui prédit encore, que la nuit vaincrait ses ténèbres immortelles,

Par l'amour qu'il portait au monde.

Et par l'offrande de sa vie, rendrait le jour aux hommes.

Le prince Noctis, hériterait des dons des cieux.

 **C'était un homme sage, un roi aimant, un père modèle... Un homme meurtri.**

Et ce grand roi, si fort, regarda de nouveau cette image de clarté.

Cette innocence incarnée...

Ce cristalliser sous son regard effrayé.

Et son fils connu la peur.

Il comprit qu'il ne partagerait pas que la couleur de ce si beau minéral.

Il était le Hope. Le maudit, le damné.

Celui que le monde ne pourrait porter.

Celui que la mort ne pourrait effacer.

Celui que seuls les Dieux pouvaient contrôler.

Il regarda son fils, son seul et unique. Commencer a être taillé sans ménagement.

Sa légende s'initia par la mort de celle qui lui eut donnée la vie,

Lissant de lui, une partie. La rendant tranchante et aiguisée.

 **C'était un homme sage, un roi aimant, un père modèle, un homme meurtri... Un mari esseulé.**

Et ce grand roi amena son héritier jusqu'a la vie

Prestement, sans répit.

Qui guérit ce petit être désespère.

Mais l'ennemie faucha la guérison, ne laissant d'elle qu'une fraction.

Un petit segment que le roi ne réussit à emporter.

Le petit prince en garderait les séquelles, si loin d'elle.

Lui enseignant la fragilité de la vie, la conscience de soi.

Et le roi, le ramena a la citadelle.

Il éleva son fils a l'écart de tout danger, derrière le haut mur magique qu'il avait alors érigé.

Et lui confia une protection dans ses rêves peuplés de cauchemars.

Attendant, la mort a l'âme, que l'on lui retire sa seule joie.

 **C'était un roi, aux mains de coton. Au cœur d'or.**

 **C'était un homme qui ne méritait pas son sort.**


	7. La fiancée - Lunafreya

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait rien écris pour ces petites vignettes ^^ Mais j'ai l'intention de reprendre Luna's Travel, alors voilà sa courte contribution a ce recueil ;)**

* * *

 **La Fiancée :**

Freiné par une distance contrainte,  
Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, se contenta d'obsèrver.  
De loin, ce scénario hasardeux, mais nécessaire  
D'un combat périlleux qui n'aurait du exister

Parmi les décombres d'une citée détruite  
Se leva un homme au cœur noir.  
Un vieux Dieu, rongé par le désespoir

Il fut aussi pur que l'on eu pu l'être.  
Mais d'orgueil, fini par omettre  
Que sa puissance n'était pas la sienne  
Et fit aux Dieux, reconnaître  
Que pour lui, la grâce était vaine.

Ainsi, des temps furent passés,  
Avant que les Dieux ne renvoient leur élu  
Différent du reste de son peuple aimé  
Car lui seul avait l'esprit voulu

Pour son royaume, pour sa patrie  
Pour ses terres et ses amis  
Il donnerait plus que sa vie.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, aimait son cœur et sa bonté.  
Elle-même habité par cet ardent désir  
De lever les ténèbres que le Dieu fané eut invoqué  
Et de leurs terres, le bannir

Elle n'avait qu'un but.  
Une seule espérance.  
Être celle de son roi  
Et lui offrir une chance

De renverser les choses. D'accepter son destin  
D'asseoir son règne. De pouvoir tendre la main  
A un peuple vagabond, trahis par sa lumière  
A un peuple désoeuvré, qui tâtonne dans sa misère

Elle était l'espérance.  
Elle était la vie.  
Elle la donnerait pour que tout soit accompli.


End file.
